I Feel A Whole Lot Better: A MCSM Fanfic
by DestroyingForever
Summary: *Alternative storyline to Season 2 of Minecraft Story Mode.* "To tell you the truth, I feel a whole lot better." After an incident underground, Jesse and the gang are determined to figure out whats happening to Petra, before she and Jesse are forced to embark on a life that is forbidden by the order.
1. The Glove

I FEEL A WHOLE LOT BETTER

Alternative storyline to Season 2 of Minecraft Story Mode

The llama stood on top of the gravel as Jesse continued to chase it. He quickly started to dig through it. "What the heck is that?" Jesse turned around to face Petra. "We're directly underneath the town center." "huh…." the two stared ahead to see a glove glowing on top and slowly walked in. "Dibs on the mysterious glove!" Petra sprinted towards the gauntlet and slowly picked it up.

"Petra, careful, we have no idea what it does." Jesse explained but to no avail. "It's just a cool looking glove, nothing else to it." Petra assured him and slowly put it on. Her eyes opened wider than ever and a sudden burst of sound erupted through the tunnel. "AH! HELP ME JESSE!" Jesse ran to her aid as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HOLD ON!" The sound bursted through the two as Jesse held on for dear life. Jesse's ears ringed loudly as he fell back towards the edge of the wall. "UGH… AHH…" his head smashed straight into the hard rock behind him. Leaving Petra by herself. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth shut quickly.

1 Day Later….

Jesse's eyes slowly blinked open. "Hey, you okay?" Lukas questioned as Axel continued to try to take off the glove of Petra. "Yeah….. i'm fine." His voice sounded like someone not trying to talk. His head hurted, his arms and legs were nearly immovable.

He turned his head to the side to see Olivia doing some tests on the glove. Lukas squatted and started questioning him. "Hey.. how are you holding up?" Jesse slowing stood up and looked to his left.

"I told you to leave alone!" Petra grabbed onto Axel and threw him against the wooden wall. "Woah… Woah… Woah! CALM DOWN!" Lukas shouted as Olivia rushed to Axel. "What the hell Petra!?" Jesse lied there, not being able anything. She suddenly gasped for air and looked down to her hands. "What's happening to me? It's like something woke inside of me." Her hands were shaking, her face blushed red and she was sweating beyond belief.

"Jesus christ, are you okay." Axel slowly stood up. He gestured to check on Petra. The glove started to glow bright red. Jesse attempted to sit up right but Olivia was reluctant for him to proceed. All eyes were on Petra's concerning state.

"Petra, are you okay." Lukas asked again in a more 'answer me' tone. She slowly moved her head up. "To tell you the truth, I feel a whole lot better." She turned her head to Jesse and all the sweating, her face turned pale and her she quickly stopped shaking. She stood up and she looked down upon the injured leader and her glove stopped glowing red.

She leaned in closer and whispered to him. "You know what's gonna happen…" Jesse closed his eyes and could see him and Petra doing something his group was against. Jesse was so confused he could only let out the words "What the hell?" "You and me, doing things we should have done a long time ago…" Jesse was still confused with the very cryptic messages she was sending.

He was left clueless, didn't what to think. Didn't how they just happened and didn't know what to say. With Petra still looking down at him, her eyebrows slowly dropped to a more menacing, evil face. She looked up and walked out.

"Anyone know what just happened?" Axel asked. The room went silent, "Jesse, what did she tell you?" Lukas asked as he the three walked towards him. "Something about me and her, something about our future." "Our? Us? Or just two of you?" He shrugged not knowing if he was dreaming anymore.

"That was the weirdest thing i've seen from Petra. Is she all demonic now or something?" Lukas exclaimed not knowing what to think. "I know it has something to do with the glove." Jesses muttered as the group turned to the town square. "I just hope it's not killing her."

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Calming Down

I FEEL A WHOLE LOT BETTER

Alternative Storyline to Season 2 Of Minecraft Story Mode

CHAPTER 2

"I just hope it's not killing her…" "Should we find her?" Lukas asked putting his hands on the bench next him, Axel was crossed armed and Jesse was hunched over.

"We have to Lukas, before she goes all strange again." Lukas nodded. "Ugh… i'll go message Boom Town that i'm not coming…." Axel said as he looked down at his feet. "Nah… I think me and Lukas can handle it. But if we need you, you need to be ready for an emergency."

Jesse and the gang walked around town in search of Petra. "Don't you ever get annoyed with writing paperwork and the whole fan situation?" Olivia asked as she looked around with everyone saying hi to Jesse. "No, not much…"

Jesse looked around and blinked. But somehow when he opened his eyes he was lying on the ground. "We you follow me?" Petra let out her hand with the strange glove, once again flashing red. He didn't say anything as he couldn't control anything on his body. Suddenly, he started moving his hand uncontrollably and grabbed onto her hand.

"AUGH!" he moaned in pain, as something started to form around his hand. His eyes opened wide, he stopped moving and his eyes started to roll back. He blinked once more and he was once again lying on the ground.

"Jesse, JESSE." Lukas shouted as the three looked down at him as he started to move around erratically. Jesse inhaled deeply and his eyes slowly opened. "Jesus, why do you keep doing that?!" Lukas questioned in a confused tone.

Jesse rubbed his head with his left hand and saw a red mark on it. "Guys…. I think it's happening to me as well…" Everyone glared at the grayish red mark.

6 Hours Later…

Jesse kept looking at the mark all day. As night approached, he made his way back to his house down. He turned the last corner to his doorstep and accidently walked straight into Petra.

"Hey Jesse, seriously it's been months since we went adventuring. I really hope you know how to keep walking without hitting anyone." She said as she let her hand to let him scrap himself off.

He played it off saying, "Yeah we should, so uh… how's your glove?" "Kinda tight, Axel is still trying to take it off." "Hey about before, do you remember anything about you whispering to me?" "No…. What did you hit your head? The only thing that happened today, we me getting the glove and Axel trying to get this glove off in the medbay.

"Uh…." Jesse was confused out of his mind. It seemed like she had no idea what the hell Jesse was saying. "Hey, Jesse, do you have any idea when Ivor and Harper come back from teleporting worlds? Because some town's people found some rare artifact and want them to take a look at it."

"No, i have no idea, they never set a date." Petra nodded and started to walk the other way. "What in the crap?" He whispered to himself as he unlocked the iron door leading to his house. "I really need some sleep."

He turned off the lights and closed his eyes, only to be greeted once again with the same visions as he saw before. "Come on Jesse, time to release hell on these people." His eyes opened again and again and again and again. Still the same dream. "What is this a premonition of some sorts?" He asked himself. He tried again about 14th time.

They were gone and finally he went to sleep. But that night the same sentence was stuck in his head. He had just heard it from attempting to go to sleep. "Come on Jesse, time to release hell on these people."

The sun came scorching through Jesse's back window as he forgot to close the curtains. "Ugh…" his alarm clock blared and tons of people outside were already getting to work. He stood up and looked down at his arm, to see the red glowing ever brighter.

"Oh crap, this is really happening…"

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
